Development of sustainable and clean sources of energy alongside the mitigation of greenhouse gas emissions rank among the greatest challenges facing our planet in this century. Eventual depletion of fossil fuels and the observed rapid increase in associated CO2 emissions add additional urgency to these challenges. Mitigation of CO2 emissions combined with the generation of sustainable fuels is highly desirable. Current methods for CO2 reduction include electroreduction, hydrogenation at elevated temperature, and photocatalysis using TiO2. Electroreduction is a process that requires a large overpotential and electrical energy input; in addition, the use of electricity as a secondary form of energy is inefficient due to losses associated with conversion of energy from primary sources as well as problematic storage of said energy. Hydrogenation of CO2 involves the use of hydrogen which raises cost and safety issues. TiO2 reductions of CO2 have only been performed with limited success and the ability of TiO2 to absorb light is limited exclusively to UV light, which composes only 5% of the solar spectrum. Thus, a need exists for other methods for reducing CO2.